


Puppy Problems

by kaileidohscope



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo doesn't like being ignored for a puppy, and Jongin's just too cute for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Problems

**Author's Note:**

> kaisoo au; "where they are cuddling and soo suddenly said 'im mad at you jongin' and jongin looks confused and surprised amd he starts blurting out 'omg wae hyung?' 'hyung hyung what did i do' and soo added 'because your too cute so stop being cute its getting annoying or else im gonna be pissed off' and jongin just teases" - requested by _anonymous_ on tumblr
> 
> **Originally posted on AFF July 24th, 2015**

Kyungsoo works eight hours a day, five days a week – hoisting a million pound boxes off trucks, hauling said boxes up a ramp and into the E Shopping Center, and restocking shelves. Over, and over, and over, again. That’s forty hours of labor (which is like torture for someone who is incredibly out of shape, in Kyungsoo’s defense) and boredom, all for two messily days off.

While others would much rather spend their precious off days out on the town or perhaps at a spa, all Kyungsoo fantasizes about is tossing his things aside, kicking off his shoes, throwing away his jacket, and falling face-first into the chest of his boyfriend.

_Seriously, thank God or whatever Mighty Force that it’s Friday_ , Kyungsoo thinks with a sigh as he trudges through the door of the small apartment he shares with Jongin. He follows through with the usual – off with the shoes, away with the jacket, set aside with the keys, and he waits with closed eyes, a tired smile, and outstretched arms for the gentle patting of feet to come greet him.

Nothing. _How strange…_

Kyungsoo cracks an eye open, brows scrunching up in bemusement and mild worry because Jongin always comes and hugs him when he finally gets home from work. This is so out of the norm. Kyungsoo is displeased.

The soft spew of giggle-like chuckles and bit of gibberish catch his ears, guiding him towards their bedroom in utter confusion and slight hesitancy. He can tell it is Jongin – can recognize that voice anyway – but the noises the man is making are slightly disturbing and remind Kyungsoo of a lunatic.

He peeks around the door frame, ever carefully, and there Jongin is, splayed out on his back, lying horizontally across the bed, with his arms stretched out above himself, and a little poodle puppy cradled gently his hands.

Then it dawns on Kyungsoo. Oh right. He’d bought Jongin a puppy yesterday, how the hell had he forgotten… He’d bought the little creature to keep Jongin company while he’s away (and also because of a very mild guilt trip that involved a bit of pouting and sulking).

“There you are.” Kyungsoo sighs in relief, walking into the room and blousing his shirt from where it’s tucked uncomfortably under the waistband of his trousers. The seams probably left red imprints all over him that will probably be sore later. _Damn this employee dress-code._

Jongin coos up at the puppy, wiggling his toes –and not sparing Kyungsoo a glance– as the mini-canine nibbles at his fingers. “What should I do— _She’s like an angel!_ ”

Kyungsoo purses his lips off to the side, not exactly fancying the idea of being ignored for a puppy, but scuttles over nonetheless and crawls onto the bed and over Jongin. Given he can’t exactly reach his chest comfortably at the moment, Kyungsoo settles for the next best thing, and flumps his face into his boyfriend’s taut belly, humming in relaxation and nuzzling into the warmth. He takes the time to lovingly caress Jongin’s sides and kiss where ever his lips fall, legs bent and feet swaying contently in the air – wide innocent eyes turned up towards Jongin’s face.

But all Jongin does is bend his knees, so that Kyungsoo lies wedged between his legs instead of on top of them. Any other day, he would’ve been through the roof and already getting all hot and bothered by ideas of where this affection could go.

Today, though?  
Nope.

He only brings the little puppy down to himself and presses a kiss to her little wet muzzle, barely acknowledging Kyungsoo’s obvious ask for attention.  
Kyungsoo sighs flatly, legs falling so his shins bounce on the edge of the mattress. “I had a bad day at work today…” He tries, feigning a pout.  
Jongin grins with something of a squeal when the puppy boisterously licks at his chin and cheeks. “Ah, she’s so cute! I’m thinking of naming her Jjangah, do you think that’s a good name?”

All sweet expression falls from Kyungsoo’s face, and he seriously can’t believe that Jongin – the boy who had once slept out on the couch that one time he’d gotten a cold so that Kyungsoo would have a lesser chance of catching it – was now invested in a freaking puppy more than the needs of his own boyfriend.  
Kyungsoo scrunches his face up in displeasure, dragging himself off of Jongin to lay beside him – though the younger unsurprisingly doesn’t seem to notice despite Kyungsoo’s dramatic sigh.

“I’m beginning to think you love that dog more than you love me.” He grumbles, curling up on his side and glaring at the damned man infront of him while said man merely continues fawning over Jjangah’s apparent ‘cuteness’.  
Jongin is too busy in his own world to notice Kyungsoo’s deadly staring, as he knits his brows and puckers his lips, trilling gibberish baby-talk at the poodle he once again has held above himself.

Kyungsoo hates that it’s so adorable, because he’s supposed to be upset about his total lack of affection, and the fact that the dog he’d bought with his own money is currently stealing his cuddly-kissy time. But _goddammit…_ Jongin can be so effortlessly cute sometimes.

This, however, rubs Kyungsoo the wrong way even more.

There’s bursts of butterflies and rainbows and kittens and happiness within him, wanting to coo and praise the taller’s adorableness and pinch his cheeks, but Kyungsoo bottles it up with flared nostrils and exaggeratedly crossed arms. He turns away from Jongin, interning squealing, but muttering, “Jongin, I’m mad at you.”

It’s slightly muffled against the duvet, but Jongin still catches it.  
“Huh? What?” The scandalized confusion in his voice grinds Kyungsoo even more – he can almost visualize Jongin’s wide eyes blinking at him inquiringly with a pouty frown on his lips, and he wants to scoff _“oh so that got your attention”_

Kyungsoo gives a garbled noise in response, taking hold of one of the pillows and smothering his face into it, his back facing the other. There’s a shift in the bed as Jongin props himself up onto an elbow, Puppy cradled close to his chest, but attention finally on Kyungsoo.

“Why? Why are you mad at me— what did I do? I did something wrong? Huh? Soo? _Kyungsoo_?”

Kyungsoo’s about to burst.

Nope. He does not find Jongin’s worried tone at all endearing, it’s not cute, he is not giving in that easily, if Kyungsoo was so invisible before then why is he all concerned now, Jongin can go play with that stupid dog for all he cares and no, he wouldn’t watch anyway because it’s not cute and he is angry.

“Hyung…”

_Oh no. Oh no, not that. Not ‘hyung’ don’t use that against me!_

“Kyungsoo-hyung… Hey… What did I do? Tell me…”

The bed shifts again, and Kyungsoo notices soft fur brush against his exposed calf as Jongin carefully puts Puppy aside, then gently rests a hand over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and scotches a bit closer, leaning his mouth against the curve of Kyungsoo’s nape.

“ _Hyung_.”

It’s so warm and it sounds so cute muffled again his shirt and Jongin’s definitely sulking and his even nuzzling and _god-motherfucking-dammit_

“Because—Just— _you’re being too cute and it’s annoying ‘cause I’m ‘sposed to be mad and I just can’t be so stop being cute or else I’m gonna be really freaking pissed, okay!?_ ” Kyungsoo huffs out all in one breath, burying his face further into the pillow with a huff.

There’s a dreary silence, an unbearable pause that has Kyungsoo regretting his life choices.

“Kyungsoo…”

Kyungsoo can hear that smug little stupid grin just in how Jongin spoke.

Oh Christ.

“Shut up, Jongin.”

“ _Kyung_ sooo, you think I’m cuute?” He coos in a voice several octaves higher than his usual tone, and Kyungsoo can even feel Jongin’s teeth press against the back of his neck from how big he is smiling right now.

“I don’t.”

“ _Tooo laate_.”

“I was lying, you’re ugly.”

“You think I’m _cuuuuuuuute_. Did you hear, Kyungsoo-hyung thinks I’m _cuuuuuuuuute_ , Jjangah, I’m _cuuuute_.”  
Jongin’s arms overlap Kyungsoo’s – who still has his crossed over a pillow, face buried in said pillow – and Jongin jostles them in some sort of joyous dance—which Kyungsoo also knows he’s just doing to piss him off.

“You’re an abomination.”

“ _Of cuteness_.”

“I’ll eviscerate you.”

Jongin rolls them over so that Kyungsoo is laying face-down, smushed into the duvet with his arms pinned to his sides, and buries his face into the crook his the elders neck.

“You think I’m _cuuuuuuute_.”

It tickles, goddammit.

Kyungsoo raises his shoulders, trying to protect his ever sensitive neck from the moist breath fanning over and making it tingle.

He doesn’t want it, but a smile still tugs its way onto his lips anyway, along with a smothered chuckle.

“I hate you.”

“Youu think I’m _cuuuuuute_ , hyung.” More wiggling and purposeful breathing down Kyungsoo’s neck, and then Jongin is pulling his arms from around the shorter male to properly probe at his ribs, erupting a spew of surprised laughter and violate writhing.

“No—Jongin stop!”

“Tell me I’m cute!”

“No!”

Playful fingers skirted up and dug into his armpits, forcing something reminding of squeal out of Kyungsoo as he tried to clamp his arms down as hard as he could. Only then Jongin went back to his vulnerable sides. It was an endless cycle.

Sides, armpits, sides, neck, armpits, sides, neck, sides, armpits, inner thighs, neck, behind his knees, sides, armpits…

Why did he have to be so damn ticklish!?

Kyungsoo was crying with laughter now—laughter that came out so hard it didn’t even make a sound—and finally his weak mute pleas convinced Jongin to stop and let him breath for a moment, still grinning ear-to-ear.

“Say I’m cute.” He demanded once Kyungsoo was at least blissfully panting with the occasional chuckle.

“No.”

Jongin went for his sides, and Kyungsoo flinched with a burst of laughter and a pleading _“Don’t!”_

“Tell I’m cute, then.” Jongin challenged, and goddammit he’d won.

Kyungsoo breathed in heavily through his nose, taking a moment to rest and gaze glare up at his boyfriend with an enamored grin of his own now that he was laying halfway on his side and halfway turned onto his back.

“ _Alright._ You’re cute.”

Jongin giggled triumphantly—the adorable bastard—and mushed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

“Do you love me?” Kyungsoo thrummed once they parted, threading his fingers through Jongin’s fringe.

“Of course.” Jongin confirmed, not missing a beat.

“More than you love that dog?”

“….”

“Jongin.”

“… It’s debatable.”

Kyungsoo scowled, shoving Jongin away by the side of his face and rolling away, Jongin laughing boisterously in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated ♡


End file.
